Finally I Find You
by KSarah
Summary: Daya has found the right person, but at the wrong time. Will he be able to deal with it? or Will he end up messing up everything? A Dareya Story *EMA Based*
1. Chapter 1

Daya just come back home after a hectic day at work….he sat on the sofa he was very tired even to get up!

Daya (loudly) - Ansha! ek glass paani de do!

his wife ansha was in the bedroom getting ready for her kitty party she ignored his voice and again got busy in doing her make up!

Daya (irritated) - Anshaaaaa! mene ek glass paani maanga hai (he was seating holding his head)

suddenly someone forwarded a glass of water towards him he took the glass and drank the water in one go and shifted his gaze towards the person it was his 10 years old daughter Nainika who was smiling looking at him….Daya's all the tension wiped away when he saw his daughter's smiling face….he pulled her close to him and planted a soft kiss on her cheeks….

Daya (smiling) - thank you so much princess!

Nainika - your welcome papa! Mumma ready ho rahi hai party mai jaane ke liye to isliye mai paani lekar aa gai!

Daya (pulling her cheeks) - okay bacha! papa bahut thak gaye hai! sone jaaye please?

Nainika (smiling) - yes papa! aap jaao….

Daya stood up and turned to go but suddenly one pair of Silver Jhumka's falls down from his pocket her daughter saw it and looked at daya! (his daughter is such a detective :p) Daya immediately picked it up and put them in his pocket!

Nainika (suspicious) - papa! ye earrings kiske hai?

Daya (trying to cover) - kiske hai se kya matlab hai! Aapki mumma ke liye laya hu mai…..Gift!

Voice - mere liye kya laaye ho tum Daya?

Daya turned to the direction of the voice and saw his wife standing keeping her hands on her waist….

Daya (stammering) - vo mai….vo actually!

Nainika (cuts him) - mumma! papa aapke liye earrings laye hai….do na Papa!

Daya (nervous) - haaan! Haaan ye lo (he took out earrings from his pocket and kept it on Ansha's hands)

Ansha (angrily) - ye kya hai Daya? Tum ye silver earrings kyu laaye ho! maine tumhe kitni baar bola hai mere liye gift laana hai to gold ya diamond ka laaya karo!

Daya (irritated) - ansha tumhari problem kya hai? bina vajah gussa ho rahi ho…nahi pasand aaya na ye tumhe to vaapas de do!

Ansha (throwing it on him) - rakho tumhare ye saste se earrings tumhare paas! kaisa nikkama pati mila hai aajtak kuch dhang ka laakar nahi diya mujhe….jindagi barbad ho gai hai meri tumse shadi karke!

Daya (angrily) - jindagi to meri barbad karke rakhi hai tumne…..pata nahi maa ne kya sochkar meri tumse shadi karwayi thi! You are the biggest mistake of my life ansha!

Ansha (shouting) - haan haan mai hi kharab hu! Tumhari manhoos maa to marr gai tumhe chod gai! Kaash usske saath tum bhi mar jaate! tumhare jaise nikkame pati ke hone se acha hai mai vidhwa hoti!

'Anshaaaaaa' he loudly shouted

Ansha - kya ansha! sach bol rahi hu mai! tumhare jaise nikkame aadmi shadi hi kyu karte hai jab apni biwi ko khush nahi rakh sakte!

Daya was about to say further but he looked at his daughter who was looking very upset seeing their fight….

Daya (irritated) - tumse to baat karna hi bekar hai! (he angrily left the house)

Daya sat in his car and drove towards Shreya's house he was very frustrated with ansha's behavior…..he is tolerating her just for the sake of his daughter….he had a arranged marriage at the age of 21 against his wishes because his mother wanted him to get married to this mad girl…he finally reached the apartment he parked his car and moved towards her flat….he rang the doorbell and Shreya opened the door her face glowed seeing Daya…..

Shreya (smiling) - Daya! thank god you came….i was already missing you (she hugged him)

Daya separated her and moved inside…..her room walls were fully occupied by Daya and her pictures together they are in a relationship since 3 years….Daya sat on the bed holding his head…..Shreya understood he must had a fight with ansha….she went close to him and sat beside him….

Shreya (keeping hand on his shoulder) - fir se ansha se jhagda hua?

Daya (frustrated) - tang aa gaya hu mai Shreya inn roj roj ke jhagdo se!

Shreya - to divorce kyu nahi de dete tum ussko?

Daya (looking at her) - tum jaanti ho mai ye nahi kar sakta! Nainika beti hai meri usski kya galti hai inn sab mai?

Shreya (understanding) - I know Daya! please ab tum mat socho ye sab (she hugged him he too hugged her back)

Daya - kya jaadu hai tum mai Shreya! jab bhi tumhare paas aata hu saari tension dur ho jaati hai! I love you Shreya! I love you

Shreya - I love you too! (she broke the hug) acha ab tum jaao jaldi se fresh ho jaao! Khana to khaya nahi hoga janab ne! mai khana lagati hu (she took out a towel from the cupboard and throw it on Daya)

Daya (naughtily) - tum bhi chalo na mere saath! saath mai nahayenge paani bach jaayega!

Shreya (smiling) - okay!

Daya (shocked) - are you sure?

Shreya - tum to aise react kar rahe ho jaise first time hum shower mai ek saath jaa rahe ho!

Daya smiled and went close to her….he lifted her up in his arms and took her inside the bathroom…he make her stand under the shower and on the shower in no time they both were all wet…..

Shreya moved her lips close to his lips and pressed her warm lips against him….Daya smiled and responded….they both started brushing their lips against each other shower was still on…..Shreya was moving her hands on the backside of his head while Daya's one hand was on her cheeks and one on her waist.…Daya bites on her upper lips and a moan escaped from her mouth….Daya moved down and started kissing on her neck she was pulling him more closer to her rubbing her hands on his back….her head was exploding her body was shaking with pleasure and they again make love in the shower….they come out of the bathroom after changing their clothes…..Daya lay on the bed he was tired already….Shreya smiled seeing him he has slept she moved close to him and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

Shreya (caressing his hairs) - I love you daya!

A/N - I know I know it is based on a bold theme! Extra marital stuffs and all! I am writing this one only for my friend Dayu!


	2. Chapter 2

It was Daya and Shreya's 3rd relationship anniversary...she decorated her flat beautifully with balloons and candles she was wearing a plain red colour Saree with black border and a black sleeveless blouse….she was looking very beautiful and was waiting for daya impatiently….she informed her colleague cum best friend Purvi that she will not come to office today as she will spend her entire day with daya…..finally after waiting for 2hours her doorbell rang she happily opened the door and found daya standing on the door holding the bouquet...she smiled and hugged him happily

Daya (kissing her head) - happy anniversary my love!

Shreya (hugging him more tight) - happy anniversary to you too! (she broke the hug and let him come in)

Daya locked her in his arms and kissed on her cheeks….

Daya (happily) - aaj 3 saal ho gaye humare rishte ko! kaash tum mujje aur pehle mili hoti to aaj life kuch aur hi hoti!

Shreya (hugging him tightly) - please aaj ke din no sad baate! mai khush hu daya! hum saath hai vahi kaafi hai mere liye!

meanwhile daya's phone rang it was from his home he separated from the hug and attend the call….he talked for sometime and then turned to shreya!

Daya (cupped her face) - I am sorry mujhe jaana hoga! mai to bhul hi gaya tha aaj Sunday hai Nainika ko mene picnic le jaane ka promise kiya tha!

Shreya (understanding) - it's okay! tumhari family hai vo tum jaao!

Daya (kissing her forehead) - I love you! bye

Shreya smiled fakely and bids bye to him….she closed the door and sat on the sofa

Shreya (in mind) - kabhi kabhi lagta hai mai koi outsider hu tumhari life mai daya! bahut koshish karti hu ki mai ye saare khayal apne dimag mai naa laau par aa hi jaate hai! tum bhale hi apni biwi se pyaar nahi karte lekin fir bhi vo tumhari life ka ek important hissa hai chahe vo nainika ki vajah se hi kyu na ho! and honestly it hurts like anything (a tears rolled down her cheeks)

She changed her clothes and drove towards her office…..she entered inside her cabin Purvi saw her she understood the matter and went inside her cabin…Purvi entered in her cabin Shreya's back was towards her…

Purvi (crossing her hands around her chest) - aaj bhi chala gaya na vo tujhe akela chodkar!

Shreya wiped her tears and looked at her with smiling face….

Shreya (trying to sound normal) - yaar aaj usski beti ko picnic le jaana tha usse! Isliye….

Purvi (in disbelief) - tu mujhse jhuth bol rahi hai ya apne aap se! Shreya usski life mai teri koi importance nahi hai he don't love you! Tu ye baat kyu nahi samajh rahi hai?

Shreya (trying to explain) - tu kaha ki baat ko kaha lekar jaa rahi hai Purvi! usski beti hai Nainika haq hai usska daya par!

Purvi - aur tera kya Shreya?

Shreya - mera kya mai bahut khush hu! mai daya se pyaar karti hu daya mujjse pyaar karta hai iss se jyada mujhe kuch nahi chahiye! mujhe usska saath 24 ghante nahi chahiye vo mere saath jitna bhi vaqt bitata hai kaafi hai mere liye!

Purvi (sarcastic smile) - pyaar? ye tujhe pyaar lagta hai? usska jab mann karta hai vo tere paas aata hai jab mann karta hai vo tujhse dur chala jaata hai! vo tujhse koi pyaar nahi karta hai vo tere saath sirf aur sirf apni physical needs ki vajah se hai….usski unn jarurato ki vajah se hai jo usski wife pura nahi karti usske liye! vo tujhse nahi sirf aur sirf tere jism se pyaar karta hai! vo tujhse kabhi shadi nahi karega Shreya!

Shreya - mujhe nahi chahiye ye shadi ya kuch bhi! tu nahi samjhegi Purvi! Hum dono ka pyaar ye shadi ye society inn sabse kahi upar hai…..hum ek dusre ke saath hai kyunki hum ek dusre ke saath rehna chahte hai! hum dono pyaar karte hai ek dusre se aur bass itna kaafi hai mere liye!

Purvi (holding her shoulder) - kitna hum sunai deta hai na teri baato mai par afsoos dikhai nahi deta! Dikhai deti hai to Bass tu akeli udaas aur kamjor! Shreya tu ek independent interior designer hai jo humesha kehti hai ki vo apne kaam mai koi compromise nahi kar sakti! professional life mai compromise nahi kar sakti lekin teri personal life to compromise par hi tiki hui hai! pata nahi tune uss aadmi mai kya dekh liya aisa tere piche aaj bhi ladke paagal hai aur tu hai ki uss aadmi ke piche apni jindagi barbad kar rahi hai!

Shreya (trying to explain) - please Purvi! hum iss baare mai kahi baar discuss kar chuke hai! daya se bahut pyaar karti hu mai vo meri kamjori nahi meri taakat hai!

Purvi (in disbelief) - acha hua uncle aunty ab iss duniya mai nahi hai varna tujhe aise dekhkar unnhe bahut taklif hoti! dekh apne aap ko Shreya uss aadmi ne tujhe kya se kya bana diya hai! teri najar mai tum dono ka rishta kitna bhi sahi kyu na ho society isse humesha galat hi maanegi….…tu maane ya maane par daya tujhe kabhi society ke saamne accept nahi karega! Tu sirf usska ek dirty secret hai….

Shreya (angrily) - Purviiiiii!

Purvi - chilla mat! mujhe chup karane se sachai nahi badal jayegi (holding her shoulder) Shreya mai jo bhi bol rahi hu teri bhalai ke liye bol rahi hu abhi bhi vaqt hai dur chali jaa daya se….usski family aur tujh mai kabhi choose karne ki noubat aayi na to vo humesha apni family ko hi choose karega! tu chahe uss se kitna bhi pyaar kyu na kar le tu humesha usski jindagi mai ek dusri aurat hi kehlayegi! tu humesha usski mistress hi kehlaayegi! tune kabhi socha hai Shreya agar kabhi tera aur daya ka koi bacha hua to usska kya hoga? duniya ussko naajayaz kahegi! naajaayaz! abhi bhi vaqt hai please for god sake just leave him! (and she went from there)

"Tu sirf usska ek dirty secret hai" Purvi's word echoed in her ears….she closed her ears keeping her hands on them tears were continuosly flowing from her eyes…she immediately left the office and went to her house…she sat on the chair near the window holding daya's photo frame and got lost in her thoughts

 ***Flashback Starts***

 **3 Years Back** -

daya was in Shreya's cabin he was very impressed by the interior of the cabin….he was looking at the paintings they were so beautiful…

" Taqdeer Banane Wale Tune Kami Na Ki Ab Kisko Kya Mila Ye To Mukkamal Ki Baat Hai!" Daya Said looking at the paintings

Voice - Muqqadar Ki Baat Hai!

Daya turned to the direction of the voice and found a beautiful looking girl wearing a blue color sleeveless kurti her hairs were open and she was carrying a broad smile on her face…

Daya (confused) - jee?

Shreya (smiling) - Taqdeer Banane Wale Tune Kami Na Ki Ab Kisko Kya Mila Ye To Muqqadar Ki Baat Hai!

Daya (understanding) - yes right! Actually mera humesha kuch na kuch miss ho hi jaata hai! thanks for the correction! vaise aapko bhi shayari ka shauk hai?

Shreya (smiling) - ye lo aap mirja ji ki sabse badi fan ko bol rahe ho ki ussko shayari ka shauk hai ya nahi?

Daya - matlab aap hi hai vo jiska mujhe barso se intzaar tha! tumko dekha to aisa laga jaise koi shayar ka khawab jaise koi khilta gulaab! (teasingly)

Shreya (smiling) - ohh please now don't start flirting with me!

Daya - sorry! I was just kidding! Hope you didn't mind!

Shreya - no no! not at all….

Daya (forwarding his hand) - Daya shetty!

Shreya (shaking hand) - Shreya Malhotra!

Daya (smiling) - vaise I must say! aapke cabin ka interior bahut khoobsurat hai….

Shreya - thank you! acha aapko mai designs dikha deti hu aapko apne office ke liye kaisa interior chaiye aap select kar lijiye! and yes tell me something about yourself?

Daya (confused) - about myself?

Shreya (smiling) - ofcourse aapko jaanna mere liye bahut jaruri hai! you know for work…aapke baare mai mujje pata hoga to mai aur ache se design kar paaungi aapke liye!

Daya (understanding) - ohh! that way…..well profession se to businessmen hu par paintings ka kaafi shauk hai isliye to aapke cabin ka interior dil ko chuu gaya! agar aap bura na maane to mere baare mai cofee pite pite discuss Kare? paas mai hi ek cafe hai!

Shreya - okay! let's go (and they both went towards the coffee shop)

 ***Flashback Ends***

Shreya smiled with tears remembering her first meeting with Daya!

Shreya (in mind) - pata nahi humare rishte ka koi future hai ya nahi daya! lekin itna jarur pata hai chahe jo bhi ho mera pyaar tumhare liye kabhi kam nahi hoga (and she hugged his picture tightly)

A/N - itne kam reviews? shayad kisi ko ye plot acha nahi laga…..guys I know sabko nahi pasand aayega lekin atleast jisko pasand hai ye story vo review kar do….thoda sa support to chahiye hoga aap logo ka bhi! Please do review


	3. Chapter 3

some days passed like this daya and shreya were happy together….though Shreya sometime doubts her relationship with daya but as usual daya succeeded in clearing her doubts…..daya was in his office he was worried thinking about his future with shreya….he was not sure what should he do he was in dillema meanwhile his best friend abhijeet came to meet him…..he entered in his cabin and found daya lost he moved close to him and sat on his opposite chair he snapped forwarding his hand near him and daya came out of his trance….

Daya (shocked) - aree abhijeet tum kab aaye?

Abhijeet - jab tu apne khayalo mai khoya hua tha! kya baat hai kaafi pareshan lag raha hai?

Daya - kuch nahi yaar bass Shreya ke baare mai soch raha tha! yaar abhijeet kabhi kabhi bahut guilty feel hota hai mujhe…..shreya mujhse kuch kehti nahi hai lekin mai jaanta hu usske liye ye sab bahut mushkil hai! mai usse vo haq de hi nahi paa raha hu jo usse milna chahiye!

Abhijeet (without thinking) - to chod kyu nahi deta usse?

Daya (in disbelief) - ye tu kaisi baate kar raha hai abhijeet! bahut pyaar karta hu mai Shreya se….mai usse nahi chod sakta! Kabhi nahi

Abhijeet (understanding) - thik hai! bahut pyaar karta hai na tu Shreya se? fir ansha ko divorce de de aur Shreya se shadi kar le…..usse usska vo haq de de jo usse milna chahiye!

Daya (turned to other side) - tu ache se jaanta hai mai ye nahi kar sakta! Nainika beti hai meri aur ansha usski maa agar mene ansha ko divorce diya to apni hi beti ki najaro mai gir jaaunga mai….kya sochegi meri beti mere baare mai?

Abhijeet (holding his arm,angry) - agar sach mai tujhe apni beti ki fikar hoti na to tu kabhi ye affair karta hi nahi…..sach to ye hai ki tu Shreya se pyaar karta hi nahi hai tu usske saath sirf aur sirf apni selfishness aur apni physical needs ki vajah se hai….agar Shreya nahi hoti to koi aur ladki hoti bass yahi importance hai usski teri life mai!

Daya (angrily) - ye sach nahi hai! Shreya se sach mai pyaar karta hu mai bahut pyaar karta hu….agar mujhe sirf affair hi karna hota to mai pehle bhi kar sakta tha mera aur ansha ka rishta to shuru se hi aisa tha…..lekin mujhe kabhi affair ka khayal tak nahi aaya Shreya se milne ke baad laga jaise mai khush bhi ho sakta hu….she completes me! I love her….bahut pyaar karta hu mai uss se!

Abhijeet (trying to explain) - agar pyaar karta hai to thodi himmat dikha! aakhir kya galti hai Shreya ki yahi na ki vo tujhse bahut pyaar karti hai! society ki najar mai Shreya jarur galat ho sakti hai kyunki vo ek shadishuda aadmi se pyaar karti hai lekin meri najar mai vo bilkul galat nahi hai…..galat tu hai apni khudgarzi mai tu uss masoom ladki ki jindagi barbad kar raha hai!

Daya (teary) - mai kya karu mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai Shreya se dur mai jaa nahi sakta apni responsibilities se bhag nahi sakta! mai karu to aakhir kya karu?

Abhijeet (irritated) - apni family ko chod nahi sakta Shreya ko apna nahi sakta. …aise do naavo mai safar karega to dubbne ka khatra to humesha rahega hi! mai tujhe humesha kehta aaya hu aur aaj fir se keh raha hu tujhe faisla lena hi hoga tujhe Shreya chahiye ya apni family…..bass ek request hai meri! apni khudgarzi mai Shreya ki jindagi barbad mat kar ya to uss se shadi karke apna le ya fir humesha ke liye chod de! (he patted his shoulder and went from there)

Shreya called Purvi at her home to share some news…..as soon as Purvi entered in her house she happily hugged her….Purvi was shocked at her sudden changed behavior she broke the hug

Purvi (confused) - kya baat hai Shreya? tune mujhe itni jaldi mai yaha kyu bulaya hai aur tu itni khush kyu lag rahi hai?

Shreya (happily) - Purvi! mai maa banne wali hu…..I am pregnant (she kept her hand on her belly and smiled)

Purvi (shocked) - what? you are pregnant? (angrily) are you out of your mind Shreya? tu ye baat mujhe itna khush hokar bata rahi hai do you even have any idea ki kitni badi musibat mai fass gai hai tu! you are pregnant without marriage! unwedded mom is considered no less than a prostitute in our society…..(worriedly) jiska mujhe darr tha vahi hua! ohh god! Shreya you have to abort this baby…..(holding her shoulder) hum aaj hi doctor ke paas chalte hai! Okay?

Shreya (in disbelief) - ye tu kya bol rahi hai Purvi! ye bacha mere aur daya ke pyaar ki nishani hai mai apna abortion nahi karwaungi…..(she kept her hand on her belly) mai apne bache ko janam dungi!

Purvi (angrily) - have you lost it? tujhe pata bhi hai tu kya bol rahi hai? apne baare mai na sahi kam se kam iss bache ke baare mai to soch tu kyu usse iss duniya mai lakar ek zillat bhari jindagi dena chahti hai! Daya kabhi tere bache ko apna naam nahi dega vo kabhi isse nahi apnayega…tera bacha jindagi bhar najaayaz hi kehlayega!

Shreya (confident) - aisa kuch nahi hoga! mujhe apne daya par pura bharosa hai vo humare bache ko jarur apnayega…

Purvi (sarcastic smile) - bahut bharosa hai na tujhe apne daya par chal fir aaj aajma ke dekh hi lete hai... Just go and tell him that you are pregnant mai bhi dekhti hu tumhara daya kitna pyaar karta hai tumse…..I guarantee you vo kabhi tere bache ko nahi apnayega….tera bacha bhi tere aur daya ke rishte ki tarah najaayaz hi kehlayega! tu daya ki sirf second choice hai tu sirf usska ek dirty secret hai jise vo kabhi duniya ke saamne accept nahi karega!

Shreya (confident) - aaj mai tujhe prove kar dungi ki daya sach mai mujhse pyaar karta hai….

Purvi (patting her shoulder) - I will pray ki mai galat saabit ho jaau aur tu sahi saabit ho! Please take care! (and she left)

Shreya called daya to meet her in a restaurant…..she was waiting for him impatiently she was very excited to see his reactions…..finally daya came he went close to her and hugged her she too hugged him back..…as soon as they separated from the hug Daya was shocked to see his daughter Nainika standing infront of him crossing her hands around her chest….she was looking at him with suspicious eyes…...Daya left Shreya and went close to her Shreya's eyes filled with tears seeing that

Daya (touching her shoulder) - Nainu! bacha aap yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Nainika (suspicious) - papa aap yaha kya kar rahe ho? aur ye aunty kaun hai aapke saath! (she indicated towards shreya)

Daya took a glance at Shreya she was looking very hurt but at the moment it was more important to explain his daughter…..he looked at his daughter

Daya (stammering) - vo….vo beta actually ye aunty papa ke saath office mai kaam karti hai!

Nainika (suspicious) - lekin ye aapke saath yaha kya kar rahi hai? aur aap inn aunty ko hug kyu kar rahe the?

Daya (trying to cover) - beta aap ye sab kya bol rahe ho! mai aur aunty yaha par sirf ek file ke baare mai discuss karne ke liye mile hai! acha abhi aap ghar chalo papa aapko sab samjhate hai! (he lifted his daughter up in his arms and went from there without even bothering to look at Shreya once)

Shreya was very hurt to see this a tear rolled down her cheeks…..she immediately left the restaurant and went towards her home…..she was crying continuously thinking what daya has said to his daughter "Beta ye aunty papa ke saath office mai kaam karti hai" she was very hurt tears were not stopping rolling down her eyes…meanwhile her doorbell rang she wiped her tears and opened the door it was daya….she didn't said anything and let him come inside….she closed the door and turned to other side without looking at him….Daya hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder

Daya (softly) - naaraj ho?

Shreya (hurt) - mai kaun hoti hu tumse naaraj hone wali! mai to tumhari bass ek collegue hu….tumhare saath office mai kaam karti hu!

Daya broke the hug and make her face him holding her shoulders….

Daya (looking into her eyes) - kya hua hai Shreya! kyu itna naaraj ho rahi ho! itni choti si baat hai….

Shreya (cuts him) - choti si baat? tumne apni beti se ye kaha ki mai tumhari sirf ek collegue hu?

Daya (irritated) - to kya kehta mai? ye kehta apni beti se ki nainu beta ye aunty aapke papa ki girlfriend hai…..I am sorry beta lekin aapke papa aapki mumma se nahi Inn aunty se pyaar karte hai! ye kehta mai apni beti se?

Shreya (teary) - nahi! lekin tum usse kam se kam ye to nahi kehte ki mai bass tumhari ek collegue hu…..tumhari life mai meri koi importance hai hi nahi daya aaj tumne ye saabit kar diya!

Daya - tum kaha ki baat ko kaha lekar jaa rahi ho… Shreya! look I am sorry I know you are hurt par uss vaqt situation hi aisi thi ki mujhe vo bolna pada!

Shreya (looking at him) - ek baat batao daya! maan lo just maan lo ki mai pregnant hoti to tum kya karte? kya tum mere bache ko apna naam dete? kya tum usse apnaate?

Daya (shocked) - Shreya ye tum!

Shreya (with hopes) - bolo daya? kya tum mere bache ko apna naam dete? kya tum usse society ke saamne accept karte?

Daya (shocked) - ye tum achanak se kya baate lekar baith gai ho? Shreya listen…..

Shreya (cuts him) - haaan ya naaa?

Daya (turned to other side) - Shreya tum!

Shreya (loudly) - haaan ya na?

Daya (closed eyes) - I don't know! (he turned to her side and holded her shoulders) Shreya please tum ye sab kyu bol rahi ho!

Shreya (teary,nodding her head) - mujhe apna jawab mil gaya! thank you daya mujhe galat saabit karne ke liye….thank you mujhe meri aukaat dikhane ke liye! (she removed his hand from her shoulder)

Daya (in disbelief) - ye sab tum kya bole jaa rahi ho Shreya?

Shreya (with tears) - aaj mujhe yakin ho gaya ki mai chahe tumse kitna bhi pyaar kyu naa kar lu mai humesha tumhare liye tumhari second choice hi rahungi! mai humesha tumhare liye tumhara ek dirty secret tumhari mistress hi rahungi!

Daya (shocked) - Shreya ye tum kaisi baate kar rahi ho? tum humare rishte ko aise gaali to mat do!

Shreya (tears flowing) - Gaali hi hai! humara rishta ek gaali hi hai! aaj mujhe yakin ho gaya ki kitni bhi koshish kyu naa ki jaaye kuch chije kabhi nahi badal sakti! humara rishta naajaayaz tha aur humesha naajaayaz hi rahega! (wiping her tears) mujhe lagta hai hume alag ho jaana chahiye!

Daya (in disbelief) - tumhe pata bhi hai kya bole jaa rahi ho tum? please Shreya mat bolo aisa….hum dono pyaar karte hai ek dusre se!

Shreya (hurt) - galat kaha tumne daya! tum sirf apni beti se pyaar karte ho tumhe meri koi fikar nahi hai!

Daya (hugging her tightly) - I am really sorry Shreya! I know aaj jo bhi hua tumhe hurt hua hoga I promise aage se kabhi aisa nahi hoga (he kept on explaining while hugging her)

Shreya was standing still she didn't returned the hug "Tu sirf usska ek dirty secret hai! Vo kabhi tujhe aur tere bache ko accept nahi karega! tera bacha zindagi bhar naajaayaz hi kehlayega" Purvi's sentences echoed in her ears tears were continuously flowing from her eyes she was not in a condition to understand anything….

Daya was in his office when he got a message from Shreya….he was hell shocked to read the message

"Daya mai jaa rahi hu humesha humesha ke liye…..isiliye nahi ki mera pyaar tumhare liye kam ho gaya hai…..mai chahkar bhi tumse pyaar karna nahi chod sakti lekin mai chahkar bhi ab tumhare saath nahi reh sakti…..mera zameer meri self respect mujje tumhare saath rehne ki izazat nahi de rahi hai…..ab tum aazad ho daya tum apni family ke saath khusi khusi apni jindagi bita sakte ho….mere jeene ke liye to tumhari yaade hi kaafi hai! tumhari saari yaade samet kar apne saath le jaa rahi hu….jindagi ke kisi mod par kismat ne dobara milaya to jarur milenge tumhare liye mera pyaar kabhi kam nahi hoga bass badhega..…please apna khayal rakhna!"

Tumhari aur sirf tumhari 'Shreya'

He was stunned to read the message he wanted to cry but tears refused to come into his eyes…..he ran towards her home and found it lock…she was gone forever! tears started flowing down from his eyes Shreya's all the memories started flashing infront of his eyes…..

Shreya was seating inside the airport….she was crying silently….

Shreya (touching her belly) - I am sorry baby mai aapko aapke papa se dur kar rahi hu! lekin aapki mumma aur aapke liye yahi sahi hoga! mai aur aap bahut dur chale jaayenge bahut dur!

A/N - will daya ever come to know about Shreya's pregnancy? will they ever meet again? please do review guys….  



	4. Chapter 4

**5 years later** -

Shreya has shifted to Bangalore she works as a interior designer in a company and lives with her 5year old son Dayu….she was trying to feed her son but he was not ready to listen to her

Shreya - bacha please nashta kar lo! mumma ko office ke liye late ho raha hai…..

Dayu - no mumma! mujhe ye nahi khana…..mujhe parathe khane hai!

Shreya - Dayu! beta jidd mat karo….dekho mumma pakka aapke liye kal parathe bana degi please abhi ye sandwich kha lo!

Dayu (stubbornly) - no! no! no!

Shreya - bacha mumma ko office ke liye late ho raha hai agar mumma der se pahuchi to mumma ko bahut daant padegi! aap chahte ho aapki mumma ko daant pade?

Dayu nodded his head in no…..Shreya smiled and started feeding him…..after the breakfast she dropped him at his school and left for the office….Shreya was in her cabin when her boss cum good friend called her in his cabin she moved to his cabin

Shreya - sir aapne mujhe bulaya?

Boss - haaan Shreya! Please have a seat

Shreya (sitting on the chair) - kahiye sir?

Boss - Shreya mai tumhe ek important project ke liye Mumbai bhej raha hu….humare ek bahut important client hai mai chahta hu unnke office ka interior tum design karo…since you are one of the best designer our company have!

Shreya was shocked to hear this….Mumbai! she never wanted to visit that place again…..

Shreya (excuse) - I am sorry sir but mai kaise jaa sakti hu? you know I am a single mother mere bete ko mai yaha akela chodkar Mumbai kaise jaa sakti hu….sir please aap kisi aur ko bhej dijiye project ke liye!

Boss - I know Shreya! and if I am not wrong to abhi summer vacations start hone wale hai to tumhare bete ki school bhi nahi hogi tum apne bete ko bhi saath le jaa sakti hai….we have no problem in that! but you have to go Shreya!

Shreya - Siddharth you know mai Mumbai kyu nahi jaana chahti! please try to understand

Siddharth - Shreya! I know but I am sorry I can't help it….tum meri bahut achi dost ho tum par bahut bharosa hai mujje sirf tum hi ye project ache se handle kar sakti ho….aur rahi baat Daya ki to Mumbai bahut bada shehar hai jaruri to nahi ki vo tumhe kahi mile? please apni personal aur professional life ko mix-up mat karo!

after alot of resistance finally she agreed since she didn't had any choice….

Shreya was narrating bed time story to her son….she was seating on the bed Dayu was lying placing his head on her lap she was caressing his hairs…..

Dayu - mumma! mere papa kaun hai? vo humare saath kyu nahi rehte? Kya vo humse pyaar nahi karte?

she was habitual to this question but still she gets uncomfortable whenever her son asked this question….

Shreya (trying to hide) - beta aisi koi baat nahi hai! aapke papa aapse bahut pyaar karte hai…..

Dayu (innocently) - to fir vo humare saath kyu nahi rehte? mere saare friends ke mummy papa saath rehte hai fir aap aur papa saath kyu nahi rehte?

Shreya (controlling her emotions) - beta maine aapko bataya tha na ki aapke papa bahut dur rehte hai bahut busy rehte hai na isiliye hum dono se milne nahi aa paate! par aapke papa aapse bahut pyaar karte hai tabhi to aapke har birthday par vo aapko yaad se itne saare gifts bhejte hai (Shreya used to buy gifts for him in the name of Daya)

Dayu (upset) - par mujhe gifts nahi chahiye mumma! papa se bolo na ki ek baar vo mujhse milne aaye! mujhe to ye bhi nahi pata papa kaise dikhte hai….mumma batao na mere papa kaise dikhte hai?

Daya's face flashed infront of her eyes some tears rolled down her cheeks remembering him but she looked in other direction and immediately wiped them before Dayu could notice it….

Dayu - mumma batao na papa kaise dikhte hai?

Shreya (kissing his forehead) - Dayu ke papa bilkul Dayu jaise dikhte hai!

Dayu (excited) - sachi mumma? papa mere jaise dikhte hai?

Shreya (smiling) - haaan bacha bilkul aapke jaise dikhte hai aapke papa (she pulled his nose)

Dayu - Papa ka naam kya hai mumma?

Shreya never told him the name of his father she always makes a excuse whenever he asked about his father's name….

Shreya - raat bahut ho gai hai ab aapko sona chahiye! bahut baate ho gai ab chalo jaldi se so jaao (she make him lay on the bed properly and adjusted his pillows…she planted a soft kiss on his forehead and left his room)

she closed her room door and started crying covering her mouth with her hand….

Shreya (crying) - Kab tak mai Dayu se jhuth bolti jaaungi! aakhir kab tak mai uss se chupa paaungi ki usske papa kaun hai? humare saath kyu nahi rehte humse milne kyu nahi aate! mere bete ka haq hai ye janna ki usske papa kaun hai lekin abhi ye sahi vaqt nahi hai usse batane ka! vo bahut chota hai abhi nahi samajh paayega! please bhagwan mujhe Mumbai mai daya ka saamna naa karna pade bass yahi dua karti hu aapse!

after two days Shreya left for the Mumbai with her son Dayu….they stayed in Purvi's house since she was the only friend Shreya have in Mumbai….time to time Purvi used to visit Shreya in Bangalore so Dayu is also friendly with her….Dayu happily hugged Purvi

Dayu (excited) - Purvi maasi! aap kaise ho? mene aapko bahut miss kiya

Purvi (kissing his head) - mene bhi aapko bahut miss kiya! acha aap chocolate khaoge?

Dayu (excited) - chocolates?

Purvi smiled and removed some chocolates from her pocket and placed it on his hand….

Dayu (hugging her) - thank you massi! you are the best!

Purvi - ab jyada buttering ki jarurat nahi hai…chalo mai aapko aapka kamra dikha deti hu! (she took Dayu to inside a room and came back again)

Shreya was seating on the sofa she was looking very worried….Purvi went and sat beside her

Purvi (keeping her hand on Shreya's shoulder) - Shreya agar Dayu ko Daya ke baare mai pata chal gaya to?

Shreya (worriedly) - aisa nahi hona chahiye Purvi! mai aisa kabhi nahi hone dungi….

Purvi - hmmm! tu bahut thak gai hogi thoda rest kar le!

Shreya - rest karne ka time nahi hai abhi ek ghante mai meri meeting hai client ke saath! I get to go!

Purvi (understanding) - okay! tu jaake ready ho jaa! mai aaj ghar par hi hu I will take care of Dayu!

Shreya (hugging her) - thank you Purvi! inn 5 saalo mai tune mera bahut saath diya hai….agar tu nahi hoti to pata nahi kya hota!

Purvi broke the hug and looked at her in disbelief

Purvi - itni formality? agar aage se mere saath formality dikhane ki koshish ki na to ek lagaungi (showing her hand)

Shreya smiled and again hugged her….

Shreya got ready and drove towards client's office….she was going inside holding her files suddenly she collided with a person coming from opposite direction and all her files and her purse falls down on the floor.…she bent down to pick her stuffs

Shreya (irritated) - dekh kar nahi chal sakte kya? mera saara saaman gira diya!

Person - I am sorry! mai aapki help kar deta hu (he also bent down and started helping her in picking the stuffs)

they took a glance at each other and were hell shocked….

Daya (shocked) - Shreya?

Shreya (shocked) - Daya?

They both were staring at each other blankly with mixed emotions of anger happiness sadness and surprise…..they didn't know how to react soon tears formed in their eyes….their were many things and questions which are to be answered….Daya wanted to shout on her he wanted to ask her why did she left without even bothering to meet him once but at the moment he forgot about everything he was just staring at her she was looking the same as she used to look five years back….Shreya was feeling weak seeing him again she could have cried out any moment but she somehow controlled her emotions….she ignored him completely picked her stuffs and left without uttering a word….while Daya was shocked at her behavior he was still blankly staring in her direction with tears in his eyes

A/N - will Daya ever come to know about his son? please do review.…as per your wish I added you in this story Dayu! I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Shreya come back from office she throw her purse on the sofa and moved to the kitchen….she picked a glass of water with trembling hands and tried to drink it but some water falls on her dress she didn't know how to react she never wanted to face him again but today she saw him it was not easy for her…  
she sat on the floor and started crying silently keeping her head in between her knees….meanwhile she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up and saw Purvi….she sat down

Purvi (worriedly) - kya hua Shreya tu ro kyu rahi hai?

Shreya (crying) - aaj maine….maine ussko dekha!

Purvi (confused) - kisko dekha! (wiping her tears) please rona band kar aur bata mujhe hua kya hai?

Shreya (hugging her,crying) - mene aaj Daya ko dekha! maine kitni mushkil se sambhala khud ko….vo insaan meri kamjori hai pata nahi jab vo saamne aata hai to mujhe kya ho jaata hai! mai kamjor pad jaati hu usske saamne!

Purvi (patting her head) - shhhh! please rona band kar! mujhe issi baat ka darr tha! (she broke the hug) Shreya please sambhal apne aap ko….tu aise kamjor nahi pad sakti!

Shreya - mai uss insaan ko face nahi kar sakti kitni mushkil se mene uss se dur jaane ka decision liya tha aur ab destiny mujhe fir se ussi insaan ke saamne le aayi! (wiping her tears) nahi! mai kamjor nahi padungi ek hafte mai mera ye assignment complete ho jaayega fir mai Dayu ko lekar vaapas Bangalore chali jaaungi…..Daya ko kabhi Dayu ke baare mai pata nahi chalne dungi!

Daya was very disturbed after he saw Shreya….he was feeling restless he wanted to meet her but he didn't know where she is….he reached his home her daughter was now 15 years old she went close to him and hugged him happily

Nainika (excited) - papa aap aaj aap mere liye new phone lane wale the na! (she forwarded her hand) dijiye?

Daya - I am really sorry beta! mai bhul gaya….

Nainika - bhul gaye? aap bhul kaise sakte ho papa maine aapko subah se 10 baar call karke remind karwaya tha!

Daya - I am really sorry beta mere dimag se nikal gaya mai kal pakka le aaunga!

Nainika (concerned) - papa aap thik to hai na? aap itne pareshan kyu lag rahe hai?

Daya (touching his head) - haan bass thoda sardard kar raha hai! mai apne kamre mai jaata hu….and once again I am really sorry princess kal pakka mai aapke liye new phone le aaunga!

Nainika (understanding) - it's okay papa! aap rest kijiye.…mujhe bhi school ka ek project complete karna hai! Good Night (she hugged him and went to her room)

Daya moved to his room Shreya's thoughts were disturbing him again and again he was standing near his bed removing his tie….he was very frustrated suddenly someone hugged him from behind….he turned and saw Ansha she was wearing a short dress and was looking very hot

Ansha (running her finger on his face) - mai tumhara hi intzaar kar rahi thi!

Daya (removing her hand) - Ansha! mera sar bahut dard kar raha hai mai sona chahta hu thodi der!

Ansha (wrapping her hands around his neck) - sote to tum humesha hi ho lekin aaj mai tumhe nahi sone dungi….aaj mera mood bahut acha hai (she moved her lip close to him in order to kiss him but Daya looked away)

Daya - Ansha please! I am not in a mood….mera sar bahut dard kar raha hai

Ansha (pushing him back) - tumhara humesha koi na koi drama chalu hi rehta hai kabhi sar dard kar raha hai to kabhi bahut nind aa rahi hai….kabhi kabhi to mujhe tumhare aadmi hone par bhi shaq hota hai!

Daya (in disgust) - tumse to baat karna hi bekar hai! (he moved to his bed and slept closing his eyes)

Ansha (angrily) - mai yaha itni koshish kar rahi hu humare rishte ko thik karne ke liye aur tumhe koi padi hi nahi hai….kahi bahar tumhara koi affair to nahi chal raha hai?

Daya (frustrated) - haan! chal raha hai mera affair aur ek bacha bhi hai mera uss affair se….ab khush? mil gai shanti? (folding hands) ab mera dimag mat kharab karo sone do mujhe!

Ansha - haan haan so jaao! kismat hi kharab hai meri jo aisa pati mila hai (she picked a pillow and throw on him)

She angrily storm out of the room….Daya switched off the lamp light and started crying silently remembering about Shreya….

Daya (in mind) - jaanta hu meri galti hai lekin itni badi saja di tumne mujhe meri galti ki….shayad mai bahut jyada selfish hu lekin tumhare liye mujhe selfish kehlana bhi manjoor hai! kabhi kabhi lagta hai kaash thodi si himmat dikha deta to aaj jindagi kuch aur hi hoti….mai Ansha ke saath nahi rehna cahhta lekin apni beti ko chodna nahi cahhta...…shayad hum dono ke alag rehne mai hi hum dono ki bhalai hai!

Shreya and Dayu were in a mall for shopping….Daya also came there in order to buy new mobile phone for his daughter he bought the phone and was about to leave the place when he spotted Shreya outside a kids clothes corner….he couldn't control himself and started walking towards the store…..Shreya saw him coming she turned to other side…..Daya went close to her

Daya (softly) - Shreya itni naaraj ho ki hello tak nahi bologi? itna paraya kar diya mujhe?

Shreya (controlling her emotions) - I am sorry par mene aapko nahi pehchana! shayad aapko koi galatfehmi hui hogi!

Daya - Shreya please I know I was wrong tumhara decision bilkul sahi tha….mai to bass tumse sorry kehne aaya tha! I am sorry for everything

Shreya - bol diya sorry? to please ab jaaiye yaha se

Meanwhile Dayu came outside of the store running he went close to Shreya and holded her hand

Dayu - mumma andar chalk na! maine apne clothes choose kar liye!

Daya was shocked to hear the word mumma from his mouth….he looked at Dayu and then Shreya

Shreya (trying to hide) - mera beta hai! 4 saal ka hai….

Daya (understanding) - ohhh! tumne shadi kar li?

Shreya (sigh) - haan! aur bahut khush hu mai apni life mai! aap please ab jaaiye yaha se!

Daya (weak smile) - okay! Khusi hui ye dekhkar ki tumne move on kar liya (he touched Dayu's face lovingly and turned to go)

Dayu (pulling Shreya's hand) - mumma aapne uncle se jhooth kyu bola ki mai 4 years ka hu? mai to 5 years ka hu

Daya heard it and was hell shocked he turned to her side before he could say anything Shreya went from there with Dayu…..Daya was not able to understand anything he was not able to digest the truth…he never knew about Shreya's pregnancy he didn't know how to react some mixed emotions were developing in his heart and mind

Daya (in mind) - isska matlab ye mera bacha! (he touched his head) matlab Shreya ne mujhse jhuth bola! ye mera beta hai? (he looked in the direction of Shreya only her back was visible to him) 


	6. Chapter 6

Daya got to know the address of Shreya from the office where he had meet her two days back….he went towards Purvi's home where Shreya was staying….he reached the house and rang the doorbell Purvi opened the door and was shocked to see Daya

Purvi(shocked) - tum! tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Daya - mai yaha apne bete se milne aaya hu!

Purvi (stern) - vo tumhara beta nahi hai!

Daya - Purvi tum mujhe apne bete se milne se nahi rok sakti! hato mere raashte se….

Purvi (blocking his way) - ye mera ghar hai aur meri permission ke bina koi mere ghar ke andar nahi aa sakta! (angrily) so just leave…

Daya - please Purvi! mujhe apne bete se ek baar milne do!

Purvi (sarcastic smile) - aaj bada pyaar aa raha hai apne bete par? 5saal pehle agar tumne thodi himmat dikhai hoti to aaj Dayu ki jindagi kuch aur hi hoti!

Daya - Purvi mujhe nahi pata tha Shreya ki pregnancy ke baare mai!

Purvi (angrily) - pata hota to bhi kya kar lete tum? tum ek number ke selfish aur bujhdil insaan ho tumhare jaisa baap hone se acha hai humara Dayu anaath hi rahe!

Daya (angrily) - bass bahut bol chuki tum! mai apne bete se milne aaya hu aur milkar hi jaaunga (he pushed her aside and entered inside)

He started calling Dayu's name hearing the voice Dayu came out of his room….Purvi got worried and immediately called Shreya she was out for some work

Dayu (looking at Daya) - aap to vahi mall wale uncle ho na?

Daya's eyes filled with tears seeing him he moved close to him and hugged him seating on his knees….Dayu was shocked as well as confused at his act...Daya broke the hug and kissed all over his face

Daya (guilty) - I am sorry beta! (kissing his hand) please apne papa ko maaf kar do….(Dayu was very shocked to hear this) aapke papa aapke saath nahi the lekin I promise ab aapke papa aapko chodkar kahi nahi jaayenge!

Dayu (shocked) - aap mere papa ho?

Daya (teary) - haan beta! mai hi aapka papa hu…

Dayu (excited) - sach mai aap mere papa ho? (Daya nodded his head in assurance) Aap itne saal kaha the…mujhse aur mumma se milne kyu nahi aaye? (upset)

Daya (cupped his face) - I am really sorry beta papa nahi aa paaye aapse milne but I promise ab se papa humesha aapke saath rahenge!

Dayu (happily) - sachi papa?

Daya - haan! papa wala promise

Dayu happily hugged him he too hugged him back and kissed on his head….

Voice - Dayuuuuu!

Dayu got scared hearing the loud angry voice he separated from daya and looked in the direction of the voice only to find her mother angrily staring at him...he never saw his mother in so much anger he got scared and hide behind Daya….Shreya went close to him and pulled him towards her grabbing his hand….

Shreya (angrily) - kyu aaye hai aap yaha Daya? please chale jaaiye yaha se….mere bete se durr rahiye!

Daya (in disbelief) - vo mera beta bhi hai! (angrily) tumne mujhse itni badi baat chupai? tumne mujhe mere bete se itne saal durr rakha! Kyuuuu? (he shouted)

Shreya (looking at Dayu) - beta aap andar jaao!

Dayu (ran towards Daya) - nahii! mai nahi jaaunga mujhe papa ke saath hi rehna hai….

Shreya - Dayu! mene kaha andar jaao!

Dayu (hugging Daya's legs) - nahii mai andar nahi jaaunga! mai papa ke saath hi rahunga!

Shreya (angrily) - ye tumhare papa nahi hai!

Dayu - Nahiiii! yahi mere papa hai

Shreya (loudly) - Dayuuuuuuu (she raised her hand in order to slap him but Daya holded her hand and stopped her)

Daya (jerking her hand) - tumhari himmat kaise hui mere bete par haath uthaane ki?

Dayu was very scared seeing the scenario Purvi took him inside the room and closed the door….

Shreya (angrily) - tum usske baap nahi ho…mai kabhi apne bete ko tumhare karib nahi aane dungi! vo sirf mera beta hai tumhara uss se koi rishta nahi hai!

Daya (holding her arm) - tumne bahut manmani kar li apni mere bete ko tumne mujhse itne saal dur rakha! Lekin ab nahi ab mai apne bete ko apne se durr nahi jaane dunga!

Shreya (jerking his hand) - apne bete ki itni hi parwah hai na to duniya ke saamne ye accept karo ki vo tumhara beta hai….usse apna naam de do usske baad usse tumse koi durr nahi kar paayega! (pointing finger) let me make this very clear to you daya agar tumhe apne bete ka saath chahiye to tumhe ussko apnana hoga society ke saamne varna bhul jaao ki kabhi tumhara koi beta bhi tha!

Daya was shocked to hear this he didn't know how to react he sat on the sofa covering his face with his palms…

Shreya (sarcastic smile) - pata tha mujhe ki tum ye kabhi nahi kar paaoge….please chale jaao Daya! Please go

Daya got up and hugged her tightly she was shocked at his sudden act she tried to separate him but he tighten his grip on her and started crying

Daya - I am sorry Shreya! I know I was wrong mene bahut galat kiya hai Dayu ke saath aur sabse jyada tumhare saath! (he broke the hug and cupped her face) but I promise mai ab sab thik kar dunga ab aur aise ghut ghut kar nahi jeeya jaata…maine faisla kar liya hai mai Ansha ko divorce de dunga

Shreya was shocked to hear this she looked at him in disbelief….he kissed on her forehead

.  
Daya (keeping his hand on her hand) - iss baar mai piche nahi hatunga….mai Ansha ke saath kabhi nahi rehna chahta tha mai usske saath sirf apni beti ki vajah se tha lekin ab aur nahi Nainika meri beti hai aur humesha rahegi….she is my responsibility yes I love her aur vo bahut samajhdar hai vo samajh jaayegi! (cupped her face) iss baar mai sab kuch thik karke rahunga!

Shreya (removing his hand) - badi badi baate karne se kuch nahi hota jab sach mai sab kuch thik kar do usske baad baat karte hai!

Daya didn't said anything and left from there.…he sat in his car and drove towards his home

Daya (in mind) - mai iss baar piche nahi hatunga Ansha ke saath mere sirf naam ke iss rishte ko mai khatam kar dunga….mai Shreya ko ab usska vo haq de dunga jo bahut pehle de dena chahiye tha…Nainika will always be my priority she is my first born I love her alot par Dayu bhi mera beta hai mai usske saath kuch galat nahi hone dunga….mere dono bache humesha meri priority rahenge par ab mai iss naam ke rishte ka bojh aur nahi utha sakta!

With all these thoughts he reached his home….he moved to his room Ansha was getting ready for her kittparty he went close to her

Daya (nervously)- Ansha! mujhe tumse kuch jaruri baat karni hai!

Ansha - mere paas tumhari faaltu baato ke liye time nahi hai! I am already late for the party (she took a glance at her reflection in the mirror and turned to go)

Daya (stern) - Ansha! mujhe tumse divorce chahiye!

Ansha stopped at her place hearing this….she was very shocked to hear this she looked at him in disbelief….

A/N - only 2 chapters are remaining! Jisko bhi ye story pasand hai please do review….


	7. Chapter 7

Ansha was hell shocked to hear about the divorce….she looked at him in disbelief…

Ansha (angrily) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum?

Daya (sigh) - mai bakwas nahi kar raha hu….mujhe tumse divorce chahiye!

Ansha (checking his forehead) - tabiyat to thik hai na tumhari? Ya fir aaj kuch jyada hi chadd gai hai!

Daya (turned to other side) - mujhe tumse divorce chahiye Ansha! ab mai iss jhuthi shadi ke bojh ko aur nahi utha sakta!

Ansha (loudly) - 17 saal! 17 saal ho gaye humari shadi ko…. 15 saal ki beti hai humari! You can't do this with your daughter

Daya - bahut jaldi khayal aa gaya tumhe apni beti ka aur chalo shukar hai tumhe itna to yaad hai ki humari shadi ko kitne saal ho gaye….

Ansha - bakwas band karo apni!

Daya (holding her arm) - mai bakwas nahi kar raha hu….sach bol raha hu! mai tumse divorce chahta hu kyunki mai kisi aur se pyaar karta hu!

Ansha was shocked to hear this….

Ansha (understanding) - ohhh! no wonder mujhe to pehle hi samajh jaana chahiye tha….(holding his collar) tumhe jiske saath affair karna hai kar sakte ho I just don't care lekin divorce ke baare mai sochna bhi mat!

Daya (jerking her hand) - tumhe shayad problem na ho lekin mujhe hai! mai ab ye dohri jindagi nahi jee sakta….mujje tumse divorce chahiye!

Ansha (angrily) - tum mere saath aisa nahi kar sakte! (holding collar) sochna bhi mat divorce ke baare mai barbad karke rakh dungi mai tumhe! I will destroy you…

Daya - tumhe jo karna hai karo lekin mujhe tumse divorce chahiye!

Ansha (shouting) - Nainikaaaa! Nainikaaaaa (she shouted her name many times)

"Kya hai mumma kyu chilla rahe ho itna?" Nainika asked while entering in the room

Ansha (looking at Daya) - ab jo mujhe keh rahe the vo jara apni laadli ke saamne bhi kaho!

Nainika (worriedly) - kya baat hai papa? all okay?

Ansha (angrily) - no! it's not okay…pucho apne baap se ki vo kya kya gul khilakar aaya hai!

Daya (in disbelief) - kam se kam bachi ke saamne to aisi baate mat karo!

Ansha - bachi nahi hai ye! 15 saal ki ho gai hai she is not a child! aur vaise bhi tum itna sab kuch kar chuke ho aur ab mujhe bol rahe ho ki mai tumhari beti ko tumhari asliyat na batau!

Nainika (irritated) - ohhh please! cut the crap….what asliyat! kya bol rahe ho aap mumma! meri kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha hai…

Ansha (looking at daya) - tum bata rahe ho apni laadli beti ko ya mai batau!

Daya (nodding his head in no) - Ansha please no!

Nainika (confused) - aakhir hua kya hai mujhe koi kuch batayega! (looking at Ansha) mumma aap batao kya hua hai?

Ansha - tumhare ye papa ka affair chal raha hai….aur uss aurat ke liye ye mujhe divorce dena chahte hai! he wants to leave us just for that bitch

Daya (shouting) - Anshaaaaa!

Nainika was shocked to hear this….she couldn't believe what her mother had just said she looked at Daya with questioning eyes….Daya bowed his head down

Nainika (in disbelief) - kya mumma jo bol rahi hai vo sach hai?

Daya (trying to explain) - beta meri baat suno….mai aapko sab explain karta hu!

Nainika - yes or no?

Daya - beta please just let me explain to you!

Nainika (loudly) - yess or noooo?

Daya (closed eyes) - yes!

Nainika (shocked) - K…kaun hai vo?

Daya (holding her shoulder) - beta please meri baat suno mai aapko sab samjhata hu….

Nainika - mene pucha kaun hai vo?

Daya - Shreya!

Nainika - kaha rehti hai vo?

Daya tried to explain her but she was not ready to listen anything she asked Shreya's address again and again and unwillingly Daya gave her the address….she angrily storm out of the house…she sat in her car and asked the driver to took her to the address…..she reached Shreya's house and rang the doorbell….Purvi opened the door

Purvi - aap kaun hai beta? kis se milna hai aapko?

Nainika (angrily) - Shreya kaha hai?

Purvi (shocked) - excuse me?

Nainika - mene pucha Shreya kaha hai?

Shreya - mai hi hu Shreya! kaho! kya kehna hai?

Nainika (looking at her) - ohhh! to tum hi ho Shreya! tumhari hi vajah se mere papa meri mumma ko divorce dena chahte hai?

Shreya (understanding) - you must be Nainika! (calmly) aao baitho yaha par baith kar baat karte hai….

Nainika (angrily) - mai yaha baithne nahi aayi hu! (pointing finger) mai tumhe sirf itna batane aayi hu ki mere papa se durr raho….(hatred) tumhe puri duniya mai mere papa hi mile the kya?

Shreya (sigh) - mile to bahut the lekin pyaar sirf tumhare papa se hi hua…

Nainika (in disbelief) - kitni shameless ho na aap!

Shreya - Nainika please shant ho jaao pehle….aap abhi bahut chote ho ye sab baate aap nahi samajh paaoge

Nainika (angrily) - I am not a kid! sab samajh mai aata hai mujhe….tumhari vajah se mere papa mujhe aur meri mumma ko chodna chahte hai…mere papa ne mere upar aapko select kiya! (teary) I hate you Shreya….I hate you! tumne mere papa ko mujjse chin liya!

Shreya (smiling) - mene aapke papa ko nahi china hai...infact aapse aapke papa ko koi nahi chin sakta! aapke papa ne kabhi aapke upar mujhe select nahi kiya…aapke papa ke liye aap hi unnki first priority rahe ho aur humesha rahoge! you are his first born aapka haq jyada hai aapke papa par!

Nainika (in disbelief) - jhuth! jhuth bol rahi ho tum….tumhari Inn badi badi baato ka mujh par koi asar nahi hoga! (pointing finger) Listen to me very carefully Shreya! mai tumhe mujhse mere papa ko nahi chinne dungi….

Shreya (smiling) - mai aapse aapke papa ko chinna chahti bhi nahi hu…aap jaante ho 5 saal pehle mai aur aapke papa alag kyu hue the? kyunki unhone mujhe nahi aapko chuna tha….aap apne papa ke liye sabse jyada important ho aur humesha rahoge! (holding her shoulder) aapka gussa hona bilkul jaayaz hai beta aapki jagah koi bhi hota to aise hi react karta….par beta mai sach keh rahi hu aapke papa aapke upar mujhe kabhi select nahi karenge….aap unnke liye sabse jyada important ho…Aap khud hi socho bachpan se aap dekhte aa rahe ho aapki mumma aapke papa ke saath kaise behave karti hai lekin fir bhi vo aapki mumma ke saath ache se behave karte hai! jaante ho kyu? sirf aapke liye….he loves you alot Nainika…

Nainika was very hurt to hear all this….she didn't said anything she was about to leave the house when Dayu came there

Dayu (innocently) - mumma ye kaun hai?

Shreya (smiling) - ye aapki didi hai!

Dayu (excited) - sachi mumma? ye meri didi hai? (he hugged her in excitement)

Nainika was shocked to know about the child….she looked at Shreya and then at Dayu….her eyes filled with tears she ran out of the house crying….she was crying continuously all the memories of her childhood started flashing in front of her eyes how her mother always misbehaved with her father everything was flashing in front of her eyes…

She reached the house she was not able to decide anything she moved towards her parents room and heard all their conversation….

Ansha - thik hai mai tumhe divorce dene ke liye taiyar hu lekin mujhe alimony mai tumhari aadhi property chahiye! aur haaan tumhari vo beti usse bhi tum apne paas hi rakhna!

Nainika was hell shocked to hear this how could her mother say something like this about her own daughter….

Daya (in disgust) - tumhe aadhi kya mai apni puri property bhi dene ko taiyar hu….aur vaise bhi mai apni beti tumhare paas kabhi nahi rakhunga!

Ansha - chahiye bhi nahi tumhari vo beti mujhe! vaise bhi meri sunti hi kaha hai vo usse to bass apne papa hi sahi lagte hai!

Nainika was very hurt to hear all this…tears were continuously rolling down her cheeks…she moved inside the room with expressionless face

Daya (worried) - Nainu! beta aap thik to ho?

Ansha (angrily) - itna sab kuch karne ke baad tum ye sawal kaise puch sakte ho Daya?

Nainika (looking at Daya) - papa! agar aapko mujh mai se aur Shreya aunty mai se kisi ek ko choose karna pade to aap kise choose karoge?

Daya (shocked) - beta ye aap kya bol rahe ho?

Nainika (teary) - bataiye papa aap kise choose karoge? mujhe ya Shreya aunty ko?

Daya (shocked) - beta mai….

Nainika (loudly) - tell me! whether it's me or her?

Daya - beta….

Nainika (loudly) - me or her?

Daya (closed eyes) - you!

Nainika sat on the floor and started crying….Daya sat infront of her and cupped her face

Daya (teary) - mere liye aapse badhkar kuch nahi hai….I am sorry beta! aap nahi chahte na ki mai aapki mumma ko divorce du to mai nahi dunga unnhe divorce…

Nainika hugged Daya tightly and started crying he hugged her back and kissed on her head

Ansha (sigh) - thank god tumhari akal to thikane aayi! matlab ab ye divorce nahi hoga!

Nainika (stern) - ye divorce jarur hoga!

Daya and Ansha both were shocked to hear this….

Ansha (in disbelief) - ye kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum?

Nainika - bahut ho chuka mumma! papa ne mere liye bahut suffer kiya hai aaj tak ab aur nahi….(pointing finger) aap mere papa ko deserve hi nahi karte mumma aaj tak aapne papa ko kitna humiliate kiya hai kitni insult ki hai unnki lekin unnhone kabhi aapko kuch nahi kaha….sirf mere liye! (holding Daya's hand) I am sorry papa please forgive me! meri vajah se aapko itna sab sehna pada…. (she hugged him again)

Ansha (in disbelief) - ye tum dono baap beti ne kya melodrama laga rakha hai…

Nainika (turning to her) - papa ab Shreya aunty ke saath hi rahenege….aur aap unnke bich aane ki koshish bhi mat Karna! (tears flowing) aaj Shreya aunty se milne ke baad realise hua ki papa ke liye unnse better choice koi ho nahi sakti...aap bahut selfish ho mumma aap papa ko bilkul deserve nahi karti!

Ansha (loudly) - Nainikaaaa! (she raised her hand in order to slap her but Daya stopped her holding her hand)

Daya (angrily) - meri beti par haath uthaane ki koshish bhi mat karna tumhare liye acha nahi hoga (he jerked her hand) aur haaan tumhe alimony ke saare paise mil jaayenge bass divorce papers par sign kar dena!

Daya and Nainika left the house….Ansha stamped her feet in frustration and sat on the bed

A/N - next chapter is the last chapter 


	8. Chapter 8

Daya and Nainika reached Purvi's house. Daya rang the doorbell Shreya opened the door and was shocked to see both of them.

Shreya (shocked) - aap dono yaha?

Nainika (smiling) - Shreya aunty! hume andar nahi bulaoge?

Shreya - please aao na! (she moved aside and let them come in)

Nainika (holding her hand) - Shreya aunty first of all I am really sorry! mene aapke saath jo bhi misbehave kiya usske liye!

Shreya nodded her head in no...

Nainika (turned to other side) - ab mai samajh gai hu ki papa ki khusi aapke saath hai aur mere liye papa ki khusi se badhkar kuch nahi hai.….(a tear rolled down her cheeks but she wiped it away and turned to her) ab aapke aur papa ke bich koi nahi aayega mai bhi nahi! aap please mere papa ko humesha khush rakhna!

Shreya didn't know how to react she was speechless….this 15 year old girl has shown so much maturity that she don't have any words

Shreya (teary) - mai….

Nainika (keeping hand on her hand) - kuch bhi kehne ki jarurat nahi hai aunty! mai jo bhi bol rahi hu apne dil se bol rahi hu….aap please apne man mai koi bhi guilt mat rakhna! (she holded Shreya's hand and took her near Daya….she kept her hand on Daya's hand)

Daya and Shreya looked at each other with teary eyes meanwhile Dayu came out running….he was very happy to see Nainika he ran towards her and hugged her happily

Dayu (happily) - didi!

Nainika smiled and broke the hug….she sat on her knees and kissed on his cheeks

Nainika (cupped his face) - aaj se aapke Papa aapke saath rahenge! aap khush ho na?

Dayu (excited) - Sach mai didi? papa mere saath rahenge?

Nainika nodded her head in yes and they both hugged each other….Dareya saw both of them they were very happy to see Nainika and Dayu together!

Dayu ran towards Dareya and they shared a family hug…..tears started flowing from Nainika's eyes yes she was hurt it was not easy for her to see her father with someone else other than her mother but she knew her father's happiness is with Shreya! she wiped her tears…

Nainika - acha papa! ab mai chalti hu!

Daya (shocked) - chalti hu matlab? tum kaha jaa rahi ho?

Nainika (smiling) - mumma ke paas!

Daya (shocked) - kya mumma ke paas? lekin kyu? aap humare saath hi rahoge…

Shreya - Haan Nainika! tum bhi hum logo ke saath hi rahogi!

Nainika moved close to Daya and hugged him tightly he too hugged her back…

Nainika - papa! mai aapke saath nahi reh sakti! I have to go.

Daya was shocked to hear this he broke the hug and looked at her with questioning eyes.….she smiled and holded his hands

Nainika - papa! aapke paas Shreya aunty hai Dayu hai! lekin mumma ke paas to koi nahi hai! mumma chahe kaisi bhi ho lekin aap bhi jaante hai ki vo mujjse bahut pyaar karti hai….she can't live without me! (teary) aaj unhone jo bhi kaha sab gusse mai kaha but she loves me I know….aur mai apni mumma ko akele nahi chod sakti! She needs me

Daya (shocked) - beta ye aap kya bol rahe ho?

Nainika - please papa mujhe mumma ke saath hi rehna hai….please mana mat kijiye!

Daya (understanding) - thik hai! (cupped her face) lekin ek baat humesha yaad rakhna aapke papa aapse bahut pyaar karte hai aur chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye aap humesha apne papa ki first priority rahoge!

Nainika (smiling) - jaanti hu papa! please take care….

Dayu (innocently) - didi aap jaa rahe ho? Please aap bhi humare saath raho na!

Nainika (touching his cheeks) - didi aapke saath nahi reh sakti! but didi promise karti hai vo aapse milne aati rahegi….(to Shreya) please mere papa ka khayal rakhna!

Shreya nodded her head in assurance and hugged her…..She bids them bye and went towards her home….she entered in her mother's room she was seating on the bed in anger

Ansha (looking at her) - yaha kya karne aayi ho vaapas? apne papa ke saath gai thi na to ab kyu aayi ho? (hurt)

Nainika moved close to Ansha and started crying hugging her tightly….

Nainika (crying) - I am sorry mumma! I know mene aapke saath bahut misbehave kiya please mujhe maaf kar do! I am sorry…..I love you (she hugged her more tightly)

Ansha's anger melted in seconds she too hugged her back no matter how she was but she cares for her daughter her daughter is the only person who matters to her….Ansha broke the hug and make her sit on the sofa

Ansha (wiping her tears) - please don't cry! You know I just can't see you crying

Nainika - please aap papa ko divorce de do mumma! papa ki khusi Shreya aunty ke saath hai.…aap to vaise bhi papa ke saath nahi rehna chahte the na?

Ansha (cupped her face) - haan nahi rehna chahti thi mai tumhare papa ke saath lekin vo tumhare Papa hai tum unnke bina kaise rahogi?

Nainika (assuring) - mai reh lungi mumma…meri vajah se aap logo ko iss shadi mai rehne ki jarurat nahi hai! vo mere papa hai aur humesha rahenge I know he loves me and that's enough for me! (holding her hand) mumma hum dono maasi ke paas london chale jaayenge! aap to humesha se vahi jaana chahti thi na hum dono vaha chale jaayenge….(crying) I am sorry mumma! I am sorry for everything!

Ansha nodded her head in no and hugged her…..Nainika cried her heart out hugging her…Ansha was trying to console her she kissed on her head a tear rolled down her cheeks but she wiped it away….

It was Daya and Ansha's divorce day…..they were in the lawyer's office Nainika was standing beside Ansha…..Shreya was standing outside the door….Daya and Ansha signed the divorce papers and completed all the formalities….Shreya couldn't take this anymore she ran outside and started crying meanwhile she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned and saw Purvi….she hugged Purvi

Purvi (rubbing her back) - I know it's not easy for you! (she broke the hug) chal mere saath! (she took her to a nearby garden...they sat on the bench)

Shreya (crying) - mujhe bahut bura lag raha hai! meri vajah se Ansha aur Daya ka divorce ho gaya! hum bade log sochte hai ke hum jo kar rahe hai vahi sahi hai lekin uss 15 saal ki bachi ne jo maturity dikhai hai bahut chota mehsoos kar rahi hu mai khud ko! meri vajah se kisi ka ghar toot gaya….haan mai chahti thi ki Daya mere paas aa jaaye lekin aise nahi I am feeling very guilty! meri vajah se aaj ek shadi tut gayi! mai kitna selfish feel kar rahi hu!

Purvi (trying to explain) - teri vajah se kuch nahi hua hai Shreya! shadi do logo ke bich ka sabse intimate rishta hota hai! Kisi teesre ki vajah se shadi kabhi nahi tut'ti isliye usske tutne ya bane rehne ke zimmedar vahi do log hote hai….unnke rishte mai bahut pehle se daraar aa gai thi tabhi to tere aane ki jagah bani...tune kuch nahi kiya hai! Please stop blaming yourself….

Shreya hugged her and cried her heart out….

 **OUTSIDE LAWYER'S OFFICE**

Nainika - papa mai aur mumma london shift ho rahe hai maasi ke paas!

Daya (shocked) - kya? lekin kyu?

Nainika - mumma humesha se vahi rehna chahti thi to bass isliye….(hugging him) aap please apna khayal rakhna papa! I will miss you (tears started rolling down her cheeks)

Daya (teary) - jaana jaruri hai? Please mat jaao na….papa aapke bina kaise rahenge!

Nainika (smiling) - Papa ke paas Dayu bhi to hai! aur aapka jab mann kare aap mujhse milne aa sakte hai!

Daya (patting her cheeks) - apna aur aapki mumma ka khayal rakhna!

Nainika - aap bhi Dayu aur Shreya aunty ka khayal rakhna! I will miss you (she hugged him tightly and cried)

Daya (kissing her head) - I will miss you too princess!

Nainika sat in the car and Ansha drove towards the home…..Daya was still looking in the car's direction with teary eyes

 **A YEAR LATER**

Nainika and Ansha were shifted to London but Daya occasionly goes to meet her…..everything was fine by now it was Dareya's first wedding anniversary….Daya was sleeping on the bed peacefully while Shreya was trying to wake him up

Shreya (shaking him) - Daya uthiye na!

Daya (sleepy voice) - sone do na Shreya!

Shreya (kissing his cheeks) - please uth jaao na!

Daya smiled in his sleep but he refused to wake up he turned to other side hugging his pillow….

Shreya (irritated) - aap to khumbkaran se bhi gaye gujre ho….sote raho mai jaa rahi hu!

She turned to go but Daya stopped her holding her wrist and pulled her towards him…..she falls on his chest Daya smiled and planted a soft kiss on her forehead…

Daya (happily) - Happy Anniversary Wifey!

Shreya (smiling) - Happy Anniversary!

She tried to stood up but Daya tighten his grip on her and flipped their positions…..she was at bottom and Daya was on top of her

Shreya - ye kya kar rahe ho! chodo mujhe

Daya (kissing her neck) - aise kaise aaj humari anniversary hai!

Shreya pushed him aside and stood up…

Daya (innocently) - this is not fair! aaj ke din to mujh par ye julm mat karo!

Shreya (fake anger) - aapko to bass romance ka bahana chahiye! ab jaldi se taiyar ho jaaiye mere paas aapke liye ek surprise hai!

Daya (hugging her from behind) - kya surprise hai?

Shreya (turned to him) - ab bata diya to surprise kaise rahega? (pushing him back) ab jaldi se jaao taiyar ho jaao!

She took out his towel from the cupboard and throw on him…..Daya planted a quick kiss on her cheeks and ran inside the bathroom…..Shreya touched her cheeks and nodded her head in disappointment

Shreya moved to the kitchen and made breakfast….Daya and Dayu came out and sat on the dining table….

Dayu (excited) - papa aapko pata hai aaj…. (before he could complete his sentence Shreya ran to him and covered his mouth with her hands)

Daya (shocked) - ye kya tarika hai Shreya! Dayu kuch bol raha hai bolne do usse!

Shreya (trying to cover) - nahi vo kuch nahi bol raha hai vo to bass ye puch raha tha ki aaj shaam ko party hai na to bass usee ice cream chahiye thi party ke menu mai! (looking at Dayu) hai na beta? (she signalled him to say yes)

Dayu - haan papa! mumma sahi keh rahi hai

Daya (suspicious) - mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai jaise aap dono mujhse kuch chupa rahe ho?

Shreya - hum aisa kyu karenge! hum kuch nahi chupa rahe aap breakfast kijiye na!

Daya nodded his head and started eating his breakfast….

IN NIGHT

Shreya decorated the house very beautifully it was her and Daya's first wedding anniversary….all of their close friends were invited in the party….Daya was in his room getting ready…Shreya went close to him and blindfolded his eyes with a black cloth

Daya (confused) - ye tum kya kar rahi ho?

Shreya- shhhh! ye patti mat hatana….surprise hai!

Daya - aisa bhi kya surprise hai Shreya?

Shreya - abhi pata chal jaayega! chaliye mere saath (she took his outside holding his hand)

Shreya removed the blindfold Daya was surprised as well as shocked to see his daughter Nainika infront of his eyes.…..he didn't believed his eyes for a moment he looked at Nainika then at Shreya…..Shreya assured him with his eyes…Daya's eyes filled with tears he moved close to his daughter and touched her face….

Nainika (teary) - I missed you papa!

Daya hugged her tightly and kissed on her head…

Daya (teary) - I missed you my princess!

Nainika broke the hug and moved to Shreya….they both hugged each other! the party went fine Nainika decided to spend some days in India…Daya was very happy all of them spent some good time together….Nainika and Dayu were very close to each other by now…..after the party got over Nainika and Dayu moved to Dayu's room and Dareya moved inside their room! Daya was standing near the window…Shreya went close to him and hugged him from behind resting her head on his back...

Daya (smiling) - mene kabhi nahi socha tha ki kabhi jindagi aisi bhi hogi! (he turned to Shreya and kissed on her forehead) der se hi sahi but finally I find you!  
Thanks for coming into my life and making it so beautiful!

Shreya (hugging him) - mai bahut khush hu….sab kuch thik ho gaya! itni problems face karne ke baad aaj sab thik hai humari life mai! I am very lucky that I find someone like you! I Love You Daya….I Love You so much!

Daya (hugging her more tightly) - I Love You too!

Daya broke the hug and lifted her up in his arms….her hands were wrapped around his neck they both were smiling continuously looking at each other….Daya moved to the bed and put her gentallly on the bed…..

Shreya (teary) - I Love You Daya!

Daya (kissing her forehead)- I Love You too!

Daya switched off the light and their private moments started….

 **THE END**

A/N - thanks for reading this story! Bye take care


End file.
